


New World Towers

by Movingsun



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 本篇结局之后各自的结局





	New World Towers

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为番外  
正篇：【双直】孤独的人是可耻的  
Lofter@Lovers Again

New World Tower

1.So give me coffee & TV  
山下健二郎的同学把他手里的几朵鸡蛋花薅走了，于是他两手空空，徒留一手余香，只好拿了几块提子曲奇坐到灯光照不亮的角落去玩手机。鸡蛋花是在他住处门口的灌木上摘的，花期快过了，硕果仅存的几株被他摘下来想着顺势借花献佛，或者干脆就让别人给自己留个好印象。  
健二郎本和Naoki没有血缘关系，但不知道是不是真的受他影响颇深，长大后反而比小学更不擅长交际，话语一天天少下去。到了研究生来美国读书，虽然他一点都不想来这种开学典礼后的假面舞会，但碍不过同实验室几个澳洲哥们的怂恿，只好负责开车把他们送来，自己也端杯果汁，缓和一下美式曲奇过分的甜腻：健二郎甚至还不会喝酒，没少被岩田刚典嘲笑。  
想到岩田，健二郎便打开ins刷刷他这位前同学的新动态。托了家长们藕断丝连的福，虽然登坂广臣和今市隆二搬去了美国，但两家的联系并没有少，小孩们到了一定年龄后也互换了SNS。健二郎总是听Naoto说岩田刚典有点不太一样了，但至于如何，都没有概念。Ins上的岩田就像普通的美国学生，舞会蹦迪飙车一样没少，同时学习也没落下。今年夏天他们一家去了苏梅岛，岩田刚典跟着几个当地人打排球，晒得黢黑 只有笑起来的时候露出一口白牙。  
他很少笑的，在山下健二郎的记忆里。山下一张张把动态翻过去。岩田也是今天开学，动态里全是集邮式合照。直到他看到最新一张，觉得这个背景有点眼熟。  
他们所在的礼堂里有一座圣母玛利亚的雕塑，但雕塑的胳膊有破损，还没修复完成，于是就披上了一件超人似的红披风。岩田就带着浮夸的巴洛克式面具，左右手各搂着一个洋妞儿，站在这座超人雕像下比小树杈。  
山下健二郎突然发了玩心，不过有点恨自己没留下一朵鸡蛋花献出去，虽然并无大碍。他顺手摘下了旁边正在休息的同门脸上的羽毛面饰，一边往自己脸上套一边扭着腰，装作自己是场中最闪亮的公孔雀，一路扭到了岩田刚典身边。对方刚放下手里的鸡尾酒杯，脸上醉醺醺，倒还是绅士手；脚步虚浮，差点就踩上女孩儿们的名贵高跟鞋，一看就喝得不少。山下清了清嗓子，轻轻拍了拍岩田的肩膀：“可以和我跳一支舞吗？”  
他差点就要逃掉了：面前这群人一看就没少在交际场混，洋妞们吹着口哨，不乏有三三两两的花花公子在往这边看。而自己虽然套着正装，但宛如壳中之人，还来讨个不自在。岩田刚典也愣了，山下健二郎只好取下自己的面具，浅浅地微笑：“刚酱。”  
山下健二郎预想了很多他们再见的方式，唯独没想到会是在这种地方。岩田刚典也缓慢地扬起嘴角，直到最后回过神来，搂住健二郎的脖子，超大声地呼唤着他，“健酱！！！！！”  
他真的醉得不轻，连眼神都成对眼了。健二郎被搂着向旁人介绍，说这是我的青梅竹马。  
什么青梅竹马。他有点想笑。但下一秒他就被搂得更紧，“健酱！真的！好久不见——！”两边脸颊各挨了一个贴面吻。

两个吻都确确实实在他脸上留下了唇膏的触感。健二郎有些茫然，抬手摸了摸被吻过的地方。围观群众开始起哄的同时岩田拉着他跑出了人群，跌跌撞撞冲到礼堂外。礼堂的大理石墙上闪烁着校徽和五颜六色的灯光，两人站在下风口处，被九月的风吹得瑟瑟发抖。  
“天气预报说明天会下雨。”山下没头没脑地说。  
“所以今天晚上没有月亮，”岩田也回应他，“我还有点冷。”  
“要穿外套吗？”山下说着就要脱自己的西服外套，被对方阻止了。  
“我好像有点……晕……嗨不可能我爸都喝不过我……”岩田一边摆手一边歪歪扭扭要栽到花坛里去，山下把他拉出来的时候，被发胶抹过的头发上沾满了树枝和泥土，“健酱……我想回家……我新买了火焰纹章风花雪月要一起玩吗……”  
“你家在哪？我开了车，送你回去……你一个人可以吗？”  
“我超可以的！我——呕——”  
岩田挣脱了他的手跑到角落吐了个干净。山下同情，乃至有点怜爱地看着他：“还是回我家吧。”  
他们到家时已经快过十二点。岩田非常给面子地没吐在车上：这车是山下来美国了之后买的二手野马，花了他不少积蓄。但他一下车就十分精确地冲到拖把池边干呕，不仅把胃袋掏空了，甚至还反了几口酸水胆汁。山下赶紧把他扛进客厅扔到沙发上，给他喂了醒酒药和白开水。在他去厨房的间隙里，岩田刚典便从沙发上直直摔到地毯上，脑门撞到茶几，痛得他边嚷边打滚。  
“好了好了你到底几岁……”山下健二郎只觉得自己是操心的妈，把他扶起来，让岩田刚典站好了扒拉他的衬衫换睡衣。衬衫扣子解到一半，他就被岩田抱住了，两颊被捧住，整个脸活像豌豆射手。岩田的头发彻底脱离了发胶的管束散下来，远远看过去就像纯情电影男主角，尽管还沾着没清掉的枝叶。  
“健酱，”他少见地严肃又认真，“我有话对你说。”  
“什么……你要不要喝水……”  
“山下健二郎，我超喜欢你。”  
岩田刚典的脸越凑越近，直到在他嘴唇上留下一个轻轻的吻。山下彻底明白了，唇膏尝起来是树莓味的。他过了好几秒才反应过来这不太对劲，始作俑者却早就彻底昏睡过去，趴在他身上往下出溜，甚至还流了几滴口水。

岩田刚典于次日早上十点半清醒过来。窗外风雨大作，一如天气预报所说。鸡蛋花落了满地，枇杷树叶子讨命似的拍窗户。四周环境完全陌生，他爬起来的过程中摔倒了两次，才能支撑着沙发站好。他发现他完全不能思考了，因为一思考就会惹得脑门上出处不明的淤青扯着神经一起痛。  
山下健二郎恰好于此刻提着两个购物袋闯进门，飞行夹克饱经风霜，头发被淋湿，服服帖帖黏在脑门上。  
“醒了？要喝水吗？还有一次醒酒药吃，我给你倒水……”  
“健酱？你怎么在这儿？”  
山下健二郎就差把法棍扔到他头上去，但他非常识趣地把有关那个吻的吐槽压在了心里，“我昨天把你从假面舞会上拎回来的，你回忆一下。”  
最好不要回忆起……一共三个吻。  
他表面冷静内心慌得一比，只好先把欧芹番茄黑胡椒等等都摆放在厨房流理台上。岩田刚典接过冰袋按在头上，思考了好一会儿，一拍巴掌，“我又喝多了。”  
“得亏你意识到。”  
“辛苦你了，健酱！就是没想到这么巧，你也在这边读书啊。”  
“你是读艺术史方向的吧？我是海洋工程那一块的。”  
“不过omi比较希望我读个实用一点的专业，ryuji则是说反正家里养也无所谓。”  
“你爸好绝。”  
“哪个？”  
“两个都好绝，”山下看了看表，“中午吃什么？Naoto教过我西班牙烩饭来着，要不要尝尝？”  
“我都可以，但是——呕——”  
他又是话没说完就冲到水池边上干呕去了。山下健二郎拍着他的背，说：“还是喝粥吧。”

2.The misery of a speeding car  
山下健二郎也不明白，岩田刚典一看就是有胃病的，怎么还喝酒喝得这么凶。加上他们合租后时不时看到他桌上有医生开的小袋子安眠药和常备的褪黑素，就越发想起Naoto的话。  
合租是开学后一周内的事。以他们的关系，向两家打声报告就结束了。健二郎的房子本来就大，岩田搬进来也省一笔房租钱。两人还特意捯饬出一个游戏房和一个宠物房，去领养了一只布偶。这布偶性子随狗，一天天上蹿下跳，把墙皮抓个稀烂。两个大男生，懒得操心这种事儿，等到圣诞节，登坂广臣和今市隆二两人不远千里从东海岸飞到西海岸来的时候，首先映入眼帘的就是一只猫扑来扑去，一路火花带闪电，石灰沫子乱飞。  
圣诞节学校放了半个月假，家长们到达的那天刚好是圣诞假前的小考。等到岩田和山下两人扛着薯片可乐披萨盒回来的时候，登坂广臣已经开始站在门边指指点点了。  
他们没敢下车，隔着街躲在车里合计：可乐零食先扔后座，披萨要不赶紧吃了，这也没买礼物，现在开车去costo还来得及吗。两人唧唧歪歪，没发现车窗外早就站着人了。  
“不下车干嘛，中年人的珍贵独处时间？”  
登坂一抬手敲玻璃，小辈就吓了个满怀，披萨刚拿起来就掉回盒子里了。  
“偷吃呢，”今市给他们看了手里的袋子，“给你们买了圣诞礼物，顺带收拾收拾家里的猫。”  
今年圣诞节意外的热，太阳光让人觉得仿佛还在十月份，只有门口枯萎的草坪和灌木提醒他们已经到了年末，又快要是新一年了。岩田刚典和山下健二郎把车停到车库，下来后扭扭捏捏地接受了拥抱。他们屋子前没有任何圣诞摆饰，除了一棵岩田的同学送的松树。四个人进门前在上面挂了点不知道哪里来的假花，就当装饰了。

晚饭除了那个披萨都是外卖。冰箱空荡荡，岩田和山下还被迫做了家务。但饭后也收到了护手霜以及和菓子当礼物。山下健二郎正在盘算之后送点啥回礼的时候，登坂广臣揣着手把岩田刚典喊走了：“刚酱，有话跟你说。”  
“喔，”岩田把手柄交给今市隆二，“ryuji，你代我打一会儿。”  
电视上是合家欢项目马里奥赛车。不过今市想玩喷射战士，山下也乐得恢复自己的手感。两人随便打了几场随机，输赢对半。他刚想问今市要不要吃点小甜点啥的，岩田刚典就从房里冲出来，一把把自己的外套抓走，出门时还拿上了车钥匙：“健酱，我去实验室。”  
“诶？平安夜实验室开门吗……”  
“走了。”  
夜色里响起几声油门轰鸣。平常出行都是山下开车，所以岩田只有一辆暗红色的川崎，很少开。如今此时，便有一道残影从月色里飞过去。  
“啊……”山下健二郎手里还拿着晚饭剩下的香蕉麦芬，“这个……”  
随后登坂广臣从房里出来，怀里还抱着那只布偶猫：“健酱，今天晚上在这里过夜可以吗？”  
“啊，有的，有，有客房，但是没收拾……”  
山下健二郎有些无措地挠了挠头发，一手的糖霜全沾在发梢，“我去收拾……哎但是没铺床……暖气也没开……等等可以吗！”  
有人把他手上的麦芬拿走了。今市隆二把行李箱拖着：“刚酱今天晚上要是不回来，我和omi睡他的房间就好了。还是说你们平常睡一起？”  
他明显是故意说的，表情还有些小得意，对周围气氛浑然不觉。健二郎只好跟着打哈哈：“没啦我睡相不太好来着，他的房间在楼上右手那边。要我帮你们提行李吗？”  
“不用，本来也没什么东西，”今市隆二推着登坂广臣上楼，“把猫放下，上去了上去了。”  
布偶猫还不死心地跟着登坂跑了几步，不过最后仍然去吃罐头了。山下健二郎收拾了碗筷残局，向长辈们道过晚安，才回自己房里，啪叽啪叽给Naoto去消息。  
<<今天刚酱的爸爸们来了喔。  
>>诶？真的吗？你是不是没准备礼物啊。  
<<是……所以我在想明天要不要去梅西买点什么。那个，其实，omi叔叔和刚酱吵架了。  
>>需要我问问Naoki他们喜欢什么吗？  
>>吵架了？  
<<嗯。刚酱要去实验室过夜。  
<<抱歉，刚酱打电话来了，我等会再给你消息。圣诞节快乐，也帮我向Naoki爸爸说一声。  
>>好好对待刚酱喔，不要生气。也祝你们圣诞节快乐，我给你买了礼物，记得查收照片。  
岩田就在门外。他出门时忘带房门钥匙，又记不住门锁密码，只好给山下求助。山下健二郎开门时才发现圣诞节的雪终于姗姗来迟，岩田刚典顶着一身纷繁白细的雪花，瘪着嘴似是有些委屈地看着他。  
山下噗嗤一声笑了起来。他问：“还想兜风吗？”  
“把omi和ryuji甩在家是不是不太好。”  
“那进来吧，我还给你留了一个麦芬。今天晚上我们要一起睡了。”  
“嗯。我想喝酒。”  
“冰箱里有气泡水，你忍忍吧。”

Naoto给他们两人一人买了一条围巾，山下健二郎问岩田刚典想要哪种颜色，后者背对着他剪指甲。山下喊了几声，有些不满地嘟囔：“剪指甲怎么还不说话。”  
“我生气。”  
“omi今天跟你说了什么呀？”  
“就他俩其实都为我好，但是我控制不住自己。”  
岩田往床上一倒，摊成一个大字型，顺便把山下赶到床边去了。他的睡衣袖口破了个洞，一直没换。山下看了好一会儿，下床去翻出针线盒：“我帮你把这个袖子补了。”  
“你会补衣服啊？”  
“难不成你袜子破洞就直接扔？”  
“是啊。”  
“……真有你的，”山下把岩田的手拉过来，搁在自己膝盖上，“我爸不会缝衣服。”  
“……我爸不准我喝酒，然后我被他逮到。”  
“喝酒对身体不好嘛。”  
“而且我有在吃药，因为失眠什么的，没告诉他们，这次也被抓到把柄了。”  
“失眠很严重吗？”  
“还好吧……其实我蛮久没去上课了，请的假，开始有点怀疑自己是不是可以继续读研究生了……”  
山下健二郎手一抖，缝衣针直接戳到自己手上，还好没出血。但仍然把两人都吓了一跳。衣服刚补完，山下到处找不到剪刀，只好把岩田的手腕抬起来，咬断了线头。  
双方都有些微妙的红了脸颊。岩田不自觉摸上手腕：“把下学期读完我想gap一年。”  
“也可以的。”  
“……健酱，我要是真的控制不住，你一定一定……不要阻止我。”  
“你说反了吧？”  
“不……是真的，我不希望你阻止我。我没有遗憾，真的。”  
他把被子一拉：“睡了。”  
“还没吃药。”  
“……药在我房里，算了，让omi生气去吧。晚安，健酱。”  
登坂广臣和今市隆二两人呆了几天就飞回波士顿去了。走之前登坂又把岩田拉到一边不知道说了点啥，山下生怕他俩又在机场打起来。出乎意料，岩田刚典乖乖地抱了一下登坂广臣，然后送他们过了安检。  
“说了什么？”  
“说了谢谢。”

3\. Love love so far away  
下学期伊始，岩田刚典逐渐恢复了上课。山下健二郎偶尔去他的班上蹭课，尽量安抚他在课上的焦虑情绪。但显然不太稳定，经常上到一半就逃到食堂去暴饮暴食。学校也给岩田下了通知，帮他安排了咨询和医生。助教三番五次来找岩田，都被怼回去了。  
在事故发生前他们最后一次在一起听课是一次讲座。非常稀奇又巧合的，他们在这次讲座上碰到了Tetsuya。  
按道理，Tetsuya已经是可以坐在第一排的级别了。岩田刚典和山下健二郎因为睡过头迟到，从后门偷偷溜进去时刚好只剩下两个空位，便向坐在最外面的老师打了声招呼。没成想对方一抬头：“咦是你们啊？”  
山下差点喊出声：“Tetsuya老师？”  
Tetsuya对他们竖起食指，让他们坐了进来。讲座是话剧题目，山下健二郎听得昏昏欲睡，剩余两人竟然还小声交流起来。结束后Tetsuya请他们吃饭，三人刚走到门口，作为意外来者的Tetsuya就被一群大牛拦住了。  
学生们自然退到一边。山下和Tetsuya说好去这一层的休息位等，便带着岩田去售货机买喝的了。他们刚各自买了果汁和苏打水，就有人来问：“你们和Te酱认识吗？”  
“谁？啊，你说Tetsuya老师吗？  
山下健二郎忙着刷卡没注意，岩田刚典则大吃一惊：“你是……橘老师？”  
橘是这次讲座的主讲人。他眼尖，早就发现Tetsuya坐在最后一排，旁边的学生似乎和他关系不错。但这次主办方并没有邀请Tetsuya来，并且研究方向也大相径庭。橘无意再去打扰对方，这次纯粹是出于自己的私心和好奇才找上来的。  
岩田刚典做的方向虽然和橘不一样，但橘的名号也是在业内大名鼎鼎的。这次来活动就是为了见他一面，要不是前一晚因为宿醉睡过了头，他保证坐到第一排去。  
“是我喔。”  
“橘老师！我……我就是，早就听说过您……我是岩田刚典，是Tetsuya老师的学生！不过是……是小学时候的。”  
橘有些敏感地眯起眼睛，回忆起八百年前总是被留到晚上七八点的那两个小不点儿。  
“请你们喝咖啡？”  
“不了不了……我来吧，”岩田翻了半天自己的卡，只好暂时拿山下的卡顶包，“卖的酸奶还不错。”

Tetsuya从一堆人里脱身出来时已经是过了饭点。他饿的不行，还一出门就看见旧情人和自己的学生坐在一起谈笑风生，差点就低血糖发作。他刚好来这儿访学一个月，这几天闲得慌，便随便找了个讲座听。  
谁知道这么不凑巧呢。他现在也算老婆孩子热炕头，但人的记忆总是坚强又脆弱。很多年前的故事他总是避免提起，像是种对自己的折辱。  
刚想掉头就走的时候，山下健二郎的声音便传了过来：“Tetsuya老师！这边！”  
人的记忆总是坚强又脆弱，残酷又温柔。  
他不得不面对过去。于是摆好微笑，调整心态，像个刚上考场的学生一般走到休息区：“橘，好久不见。”  
“啊果然好看又牛x的人都是相互认识的……”  
“好久不见，Tetsuya。”  
四人互相逃避着眼神，陷入尴尬的沉默里。过了好久才有岩田刚典忍不住开口：“我知道附近有家意大利菜不错，今天就由我和健酱请老师们吃饭吧？”  
“我就不去了，”橘起身收拾了桌面上的纸杯，“下午还有事要去别的地方，对不起。”  
“没事，反正我也不太想和你一起吃饭。”  
Tetsuya刚一说完就后悔。他们都不是像岩田和山下这样的年轻小孩了，不如说在年轻小孩面前孩子气还显得丢脸。但他无非咽不下这口气，平常心来之不易。  
年轻小孩们都噤了声。橘丝毫不介意：“那希望你们愉快。午安。”  
他走得潇洒，让Tetsuya更加气不顺。到了吃饭的地方没吃几下就有人打电话来喊他去开会，岩田说给他打包点东西，他结了账，说不吃了。  
“应该是我们请……”  
“没事的，今天让你们看笑话了。”  
“没有没有……Tetsuya老师和橘老师以前认识吗？”  
“认识挺久了，按你们的说法算是青梅竹马吧。”  
Tetsuya说着就自己笑起来。以前他们俩带着Naoto跳舞，Naoto总说自己是电灯泡，他俩就顺水推舟插科打诨：那我们就是海螺小姐里面的爸爸妈妈。没人想到会是这种结局，要是互相都再多走一步也不至于此，但Naoto后来安慰他，这都是命运。  
命运又如何呢。认命不是他的风格，他只是看不懂。  
Tetsuya递过去自己的名片，“有事情可以给我打电话，仅限下个月二十五号前。”

4.If I am losing you again  
山下健二郎最后还是迫不得已给Tetsuya打了电话求助。正是午夜，他在佛罗里达跟着导师出差，家里一团糟，又不敢给登坂广臣和今市隆二发消息，只好求助于Tetsuya。  
岩田刚典把自己反锁在屋内，吞掉了医生开的所有处方药。Tetsuya一个人没法处理这件事，又被逼无奈喊上了橘。  
他们都知道岩田是个自尊心很强的小孩，没闹大，也没刻意保留什么。对外宣称他突然生了场大病要休养一段时间，实际上本人在医院里因为洗胃搞得满脸眼泪鼻涕，眼角通红，几个膀大腰圆的护工把他按在急救床上，几乎是睡在自己的呕吐物里。山下健二郎坐着红眼航班飞回来，提着箱子直奔医院，被Tetsuya拦下说先回去换件衣服再来。  
回到家后山下才认真看了眼镜子里的自己：因为出差原因衬衫都皱了，胡子几天没刮，长了点青，黑眼圈本来就重，头发出油，邋遢得跟街边汉无异。他先洗了个澡，又给猫猫换水喂食，最后去到岩田刚典的房里，想着给他收拾点衣物带去医院。  
现场简直一片狼藉。门是被撞开的，锁头都歪了。药瓶也洒了一地，还有没吃完的零散药片摊在桌上。CD机里放着岩田最喜欢的交响乐碟，是两人一起去旅游时碰到的中古品。  
他慢慢地打扫房间，想要恢复到原来的模样。直到他在床下发现了一个信封，没有落款没有封口，大大咧咧地掉在那儿朝山下健二郎狞笑。  
是遗书。山下健二郎确定，没有勇气打开，便揣进了怀里。他好几次撞到岩田刚典在写什么，但本着互不打扰原则未过多干涉。他们前几天才一起去看了精神科医生，明明说过有所好转，从医院出来之后还在说要不要去学校附近的糖水店去吃杨枝甘露。  
明明说过的啊。  
他不知不觉就停了下来，然后又把物品全都摆好回原味。布偶跑进来跳到他身边喵喵叫，见没人搭理它，就又走掉了。山下健二郎反应过来时才发现自己在哭，而他很久很久都不曾再感受到如此的悲伤。

岩田刚典是在秋天离开日本的。  
他原来住的房子带有漂亮的日式庭院。到了春秋季节，太阳很好的时候，他会帮爸爸们在院子里晾晒床单，清掉花圃里的杂草。白色的织物在微风里飞舞，洗衣服时产生的透明泡泡反射出七彩的光芒，清洗液的薰衣草香味也伴随着青草味道钻进他的鼻子里。花圃里种着许多龙胆，在夏天的时候，会一起绽放出明黄色的花瓣。一家三人会在院子里的樱树下吃羊羹，直到傍晚的黄昏降临，给他们披上一层暖光。  
而美国的秋天则不一样。他们最开始住在岛上，后来搬去新泽西。新泽西的秋天也很美，街道两边是高大的枫树。学校里的同学们并没有因为他的日裔身份而疏远他，相反，岩田刚典是好人缘的代名词，通讯录可能相当于一本黄页，进入时尚界都毫不逊色。但他总感觉缺了点什么，公寓楼狭窄低矮，即使后来又搬到独栋，也没有院子再给他晾晒床单和种花了。他住在二楼的阁楼，阳台上经常养着多肉，结果都活不过一个春天。  
到底是缺了点什么，岩田刚典也不得而知。学业压力和思乡愁绪之类的，为了听话懂事，他也不曾向登坂广臣和今市隆二说过。最开始吃褪黑素忘了上学，只好谎称是看小说熬夜。但失眠依然越来越重，进了常春藤更是变本加厉。  
日本给他带来了什么呢？巧克力饼干，三条腿的小狗，以前从未奢望过的无穷无尽的爱。  
烟火大会的粉尘稀稀落落点上他的肩头，就像夜空里的星屑，点燃了那件流云纹和服，把糖壳和照片全都燃烧成灰烬。  
岩田刚典在搬家时，把那张照片弄丢了。

他被这个念头吓醒，映入眼帘的是白色天花板和一盏床头灯。山下健二郎窝在沙发里打瞌睡，坐在他床边的是Tetsuya。  
“醒了？我去喊医生。”  
“那个……Tetsuya老师……我……我弄丢了……”  
“有什么话之后再说，我先去喊医生来，”他拍了拍岩田的手背，“健酱刚睡下，就让他再多睡一会吧。”  
Tetsuya出门后岩田偏过脑袋，看着山下别扭的姿势。病房里除了生命维持仪的声响，只有他们的呼吸声。  
“健酱。”  
“健酱，能听得到我说话吗。”  
“我不是让你不要阻止我的吗。为什么不听我的话。”  
“啊啊，我懂了，是不是我离开日本太久，你听不懂我的美式日语了。”  
“开玩笑的。”  
医生和护士一拥而上挡住了他的视线。山下健二郎也被惊醒了，站在人群外不敢说话，也不敢上前。岩田刚典抓了抓，并没有抓住他的手。还是Tetsuya把山下推到床边，两人才得以对视一眼。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……我睡了多久？”  
“四天。”  
“有说梦话吗？”  
“有的。说你是个混蛋。”  
“我怎么可能骂我自己嘛。”  
岩田刚典把手缩回被子里，“你能不能回家帮我看看我房里的照片还在不在？”  
“什么时候了还惦记照片？”  
“我做梦梦到我把照片搞丢了。”  
“……”山下健二郎表情复杂，“好，我回去看。需要带点什么来吗？”  
“谢谢你，不需要了。”  
Tetsuya目送山下健二郎急急跑出门，等到医生都褪去，给岩田刚典打过针后才说：“哭了哦。”  
“什么。”  
“健酱，哭了哦。”

5.When the cows come home  
山下健二郎又恢复了独居。  
岩田刚典出院后就办理了休学，无声无息地离开了这个充满橘子和阳光的地方，回到了东海岸。山下闲得无聊还是会刷刷ins，很少再刷到对方的动态，偶尔有那么一两条拍过的花，也很快就删掉。他没有忘记，但确实因为学业关系，不得不花更少的精力去关注自己过去的同居人。  
走之前他问岩田要不要把布偶猫带回去养。岩田拒绝了，说自己不会再接受一次伴宠的死亡。  
“是那只小狗吗？”  
“嗯，被邻居家的小孩毒死了。死在花丛里，很惨。”  
岩田看了一眼等在车边的父亲：“没事的，等你毕业，我会来的。”  
“要是我延毕呢？”  
“那我再来找你合租。”  
他两颊和唇色都惨白，头发很长时间没剪，干脆在脑后挽成了一个小揪。他们一起收拾行李时也把那些花里胡哨的衣服扔掉了，现在只穿着衬衣和阔腿裤，站在暮春的景色里显得黯淡又弱小。  
“我走了，不能让他们等太久。”  
“多为自己考虑一下。”  
“没事的。我走了。”  
“还会再见吗？”  
“会的。”  
岩田刚典坐进车里后摇上了一半车窗，摇了摇手，“再见啦，健酱。”

是否还会再见，山下健二郎也没有心理准备。他安安稳稳考试，安安稳稳做实验，安安稳稳写论文，没有延毕，顺利毕业。毕业前又开了一场假面舞会，还在那个礼堂。圣母玛利亚修好了，强灯光从下至上拍出女性脸颊的美丽线条，像云端圣光。  
他没带鸡蛋花，端着酒敬了一圈后就出来了。山下沿着沥青路一步步走回租的房子。他犹豫着要不要续租到岩田回来的时候，但他马上要回国，岩田还能不能来照顾这只小猫，看看盛开的小白花，这都是未知数。  
山下健二郎觉得这一切都太戏剧了。什么假面舞会，又不是西班牙弗拉明戈。他明明像个小丑一样站在台上出洋相，此时还偏有人来英雄救美。  
太好笑了。  
打开房门时布偶猫扑上来要抱抱。这猫还是过得像只小奶狗，没心没肺，活得美丽动人。山下健二郎敷衍地摸摸猫猫脑袋，“猫粮吃完了，今天先吃点别的代替吧。”  
他拿了几根蟹肉棒挤在食盆里，猫猫舔了几口就不吃了。  
“对不起喔。”  
山下把蟹肉棒倒掉。打了几把马里奥，突发奇想，把岩田刚典喜欢的那张碟放进CD机。  
这张碟岩田忘记带走了，他也忙得忘记去寄快递。  
“我能请你跳一支舞吗？”健二郎对着空荡荡的屋子自言自语。

毕业典礼前Naoto和Naoki一起飞到学校来参加活动。一家三口快快乐乐在各处拍照，还商量在结束后趁此机会去哪里玩玩。Naoto被好几个大妈搭话，他讪讪地摸了摸自己的脸，问Naoki：“我这么老？”  
Naoki一个白眼快翻到天上去：“是你太年轻，他们都喜欢你。”  
山下健二郎把自己眼睛一捂：走了走了。  
他早懒得管自己家爹唧唧歪歪卿卿我我，除了拍拍照留下证据，也不能做什么。他穿着学士服在人群中挤来挤去，好容易找到位置坐下。体育馆里热得不行，他把帽子取下来扇风，扇着扇着就有人来拍他的肩膀：“你好，我可以坐这里吗？”  
“嗯嗯没人你坐……呃，刚酱？”  
岩田刚典比之前长好了一些，但还是纤长的身材。山下健二郎又惊又喜说不出话，还是Naoto把他一推：“哑巴了？”  
“你们知道啊。”  
“我们都知道，给你毕业惊喜呢。”  
“什么惊喜……”他忍着泪水打了几下岩田的肩膀，“明明是惊吓。”  
“毕业快乐，看来我们不能再合租啦。”  
他回来也正好准备办复学手续。一年的治疗说不上有多大效果，但至少恢复了较为正常的生活方式。山下健二郎带着他在学校里走了走，迎面而来的是无数欣喜的脸庞。岩田刚典笑起来，“真好啊。”  
“什么真好？”  
“生命。”  
他拉起健二郎的手，“去看下猫猫吧。”

岩田刚典续租了这间屋子。鸡蛋花开了仅有的几朵，他凑上去闻了闻：“很香。”  
“上次你搬进来的时候花都谢掉了。”  
“游泳池也很久没收拾。”  
“要我帮你吗？”  
“我自己尽力做，可以再买个割草机。”  
他装模作样推了几下空气。山下健二郎看着他的手腕想笑又笑不出来，干脆去开门。他走之前把房间的床单被套都整理好了，甚至还自作多情去宜家买了牛奶味熏香。岩田把那几朵鸡蛋花摘下来，放到枕头边后再躺到床上去，顺便拍拍另一半床，“你陪陪我。”  
山下跟着躺在另外半边床上。猫猫跑过来趴在他们中间，岩田慢慢地梳着布偶的长毛，沉默了许久之后才开口：“我一直都记得的。”  
“记得什么。”  
山下健二郎的心剧烈地颤抖起来。他差点就想跑掉，但浑身动弹不得。  
“那个吻。所有的吻。我现在也要吻你了。”  
岩田刚典凑过来，郑重地亲吻了山下健二郎的嘴唇。一个草莓味的亲吻。  
“我超喜欢你。”  
“我真的超级超级喜欢你。”  
他的眼神明亮清澈宛如见底湖水。  
汽车的喇叭声把山下健二郎从震惊中唤醒。岩田刚典笑着将他推开，自己抱着猫轻抚：“快下楼吧，要赶不上飞机了。”  
他把他推开了。推回了十几年前的现实，推出了他的世界，推到了新世界的高楼大厦之间。那儿有无数靓丽人类，辉煌霓虹，闪光流星，唯独缺了拼图的最后一片。  
他把他推开了。


End file.
